ANÚNCIOS DE GUILDA
Para a atualização 2.34, nós planejamos inserir um sistema de anúncio de guilda (equivalente a um "Message of the day" / "Mensagem do dia") para facilitar a comunicação e a organização dessincronizada entre os membros de uma guilda (organizar um calabouço, um ataque de Coletores, marcar um evento, comunicar uma informação urgente, uma piada bacana etc.). FUNCIONAMENTO NA INTERFACE DE GUILDA O anúncio de guilda ficará fixado no painel principal da interface de guilda e poderá ser editado por todos os membros da guilda (não tem essa de direito associado), mas a data e o autor da modificação serão exibidos sistematicamente no panorama geral do anúncio. O anúncio de guilda é uma mensagem duradoura (ela não é apagada ao fim de um determinado período). Ela pode ser modificada à vontade. O tamanho dos anúncios é limitado em 256 caracteres. Essa restrição é necessária para incentivar os jogadores a publicar informações claras e concisas, que serão exibidas para os membros da guilda a cada início do jogo. Essa restrição corresponde também ao tamanho máximo autorizado para as mensagens enviadas através da interface de discussão. A utilização de URLs nos anúncios de guildas será permitida (os links são interativos), mas essas URLs serão submetidas à mensagem de prevenção e de verificação que já é utilizada para abrir links pela interface de discussão. Exemplo de tipo de um anúncio de uma guilda bem organizada. Edição em andamento de um anúncio de guilda por um membro que não lê os Devblogs e ainda não entendeu muito bem a ideia dos anúncios de guilda. O painel principal da interface de guilda. Certas informações foram deslocadas na parte de baixo da interface para deixar mais espaço para o anúncio de guilda. FUNCIONAMENTO NA INTERFACE DE DISCUSSÃO O anúncio de guilda será exibido automaticamente após a conexão, na interface de discussão, logo depois da mensagem vermelha de entrada. Ela será exibida na mesma cor que as mensagens do canal de guilda. Assim que o anúncio de guilda for modificado, todos os membros da guilda receberão uma mensagem no canal de guilda com o novo anúncio. POTENCIAIS RENOVAÇÕES O sistema de anúncio de guilda que será introduzido na versão 2.34 é apenas uma primeira renovação. Se essa funcionalidade responder ao que a comunidade espera, nós estudaremos a possibilidade de adicioná-la ao sistema de aliança. Nós pensamos que seria interessante tanto para as guildas como para as alianças poderem aproveitar um espaço de expressão para escrever textos um pouco mais longos e menos "temporários" que o dos anúncios (para apresentar as regras e o funcionamento de uma guilda ou de uma aliança, por exemplo). Nós estudaremos também essa possibilidade se os retornos que tivermos em relação aos anúncios de guilda forem conclusivos. Não temos uma data a anunciar para essas próximas renovações que ainda estão em desenvolvimento. Esperamos contar com o que já tiver sido desenvolvido para os anúncios de guilda, mas nós devemos, num primeiro momento, nos certificarmos da viabilidade técnica de uma estocagem de grandes quantidades de texto em nossos servidores. PERGUNTAS E RESPOSTAS Vai ser obrigatório publicar um anúncio de guilda? O anúncio pode ficar em branco se você não quiser explorar essa função. Dessa maneira, nenhuma mensagem será exibida na interface de discussão após a conexão ao jogo. Por que não determinar um direito específico para autorizar ou não a edição do anúncio de guilda? Nós consideramos problemática a gestão atual dos direitos, no geral, (é um campo bastante complexo que precisa de uma reforma total) e nós estamos tentando não adicionar novos direitos a não ser quando isso for extremamente necessário. Nós pensamos que adicionar o autor e data da última modificação será suficiente para garantir um uso pertinente dessa função nas guildas bem organizadas, com membros responsáveis ativos e líderes. Será possível desativar a exibição dos anúncios de guilda no momento de chegada no jogo? Nós não contamos com essa possibilidade para o lançamento da versão 2.34, mas temos a intenção de inserir uma opção para desativar a exibição de anúncios de guilda em uma próxima atualização. Categoria:Atualização Categoria:Devblog Categoria:Devblogs